


Speechless

by lod



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, I never tag confessions but all my fics are basically confessions :P, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lod/pseuds/lod
Summary: Prompt fill for "a kiss ... to shut him up."





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skye_Maxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Maxwell/gifts).



Yosuke had no idea how anyone could think Yu was a quiet guy. Sure, he tended to be reserved in public, picking his words carefully when he spoke at all, but behind closed doors he was an absolute chatterbox. Yosuke knew this well, as they spent the majority of their free afternoons together, in one or the other’s bedroom. Most of the time, Yosuke loved listening to Yu talk about his jobs, the cats under his carport, his fishing skills, their TV world plans, and just about anything and everything else in his life. With his friends back in the city, they’d never really spoken much. About idols and movies and the latest video games, sure, but not about stuff that really mattered. Not about their passions, their feelings, all those things that made them who they truly were.

So Yosuke liked that Yu was chatty when it was just the two of them. He really did. But right now, he wanted to find out what was going to happen next in this TV show, and Yu just would. Not. Shut. Up. Yosuke had tried ignoring him, turning away from him on the couch and towards the TV, humming the show’s theme song… but Yu was _still_ going on about Mesopotamia or some other weird old place that they’d learned about in class that day.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if he could just have tuned him out, like he always did with Teddie, but Yu’s voice had a weird hypnotic effect on him. Yosuke just couldn’t help but focus on it. He’d already missed at least two good lines, judging from the laugh track, and he was starting to wonder if it was considered improper to choke your best friend.

“So what’s _really cool_ is that like, it was so long ago, right? But they’re actually the reason we use base 60 for timekeeping even today!”

No, Yu. That was not cool. What was cool was the main character finally—aw, damn it! Now he’d apparently missed the confession scene. That was just going too far. He turned to glare at Yu and his offending mouth, and did what seemed most logical to finally get it to stop making so much noise—leaned over, and pressed his lips to it forcefully. Can’t talk when you’re kissing.

When he drew away, it was blessedly quiet.

Too quiet, maybe, he realised when the show’s end credits started rolling ten minutes later and Yu still hadn’t made a sound. He looked at his friend to find him staring, shell-shocked, at nothing in particular, face flushed and fingers pressed to his lips.

Oh, _shit_.

Now that his brain wasn’t completely clouded with exasperation and annoyance, he was becoming rapidly aware that kissing someone to shut them up was very much _not_ a logical decision. At all. He considered freaking out about it, but, well, Yu wasn’t anything to be afraid of. He wasn’t like, say, _Kanji_ , with his hulking mass of muscles and bleached hair and leather clothes. He was just … Yu, his best friend full of contrasts and contradictions, soft and strong and smart and stupid all at once, and Yosuke couldn’t find it in himself to feel afraid of wanting to kiss him.

Because he definitely did—want to kiss him, that is. Had wanted to for a long time, now that he thought about it. Yu was kind, always took his side, never made him feel dumb or awkward—which was truly impressive, considering he’d seen his Shadow—and was very, very much attractive. Yosuke wasn’t blind, ok. His molten silver eyes were gorgeous, and those abs he saw when they changed for gym…

Yosuke stopped that train of thought before it could get any further. In any case, it was all well and good for _him_ to be fine with kissing Yu, but that was somewhat ignoring the other half of the equation.

“Yu, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even ask you, that’s so not ok—”

Yu, though, grabbed his hand where it was curled into a fist against the couch and squeezed it, interrupting his apology. The smile on his face wasn’t one Yosuke had ever seen before; it wasn’t sharp like when he was joking around, or soft like when he looked at Nanako. Well, actually, maybe it was a little like that soft smile, but only if softness was something that could be turned up to a thousand. It was exceedingly rare for Yu to smile with his teeth showing so brightly, and Yosuke felt almost blinded.

“I don’t mind. Really,” Yu replied through his smile. “But… why now? Does Babylon get you hot?”

Yosuke made a face and drew his hand back. “No! Please, ugh. It was just… you wouldn’t stop talking and I couldn’t hear the show…”

Yosuke cringed at himself. This was one of those times Yukiko had been telling him about, wasn’t it, when you were supposed to lie for the sake of politeness. Telling someone you wanted them to shut up was rude no matter the situation, but telling your best friend, whom you’d just kissed, that you wanted them to shut up, that was on a whole other level. Yosuke cursed his eternal foot-in-mouth syndrome.

To his relief, Yu didn’t get mad but rather burst out laughing, reaching an arm around Yosuke’s shoulders to support himself as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Yosuke. I would promise to talk less, but if this is what it gets me, I’m not sure I’m too inclined to stop…”

Yosuke rolled his eyes. “Don’t talk less. I love listening to you. Just… not when we’re watching something, OK?”

No answer came, and when he looked into Yu’s eyes he saw that he was looking off into the distance again.

“Yu?”

Yu blinked and focused on Yosuke with a tender expression on his face, like he’d just seen the cutest kitten in town walk by.

“You love listening to me?”

Yosuke facepalmed. “Oh my god, partner.”

* * *

Even behind closed doors, Yu wasn’t so talkative anymore these days. His mouth was usually too busy doing other things; things like kissing Yosuke’s cheek, or his hair, or his neck, or his fingertips, or most frequently, his lips. It wasn’t any better than his endless words had been when it came to trying to watch a show, but Yosuke found that for some reason, he didn’t mind this kind of interruption at all.


End file.
